


A Chance Meeting

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Civilian/Vigilante, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds himself needing rescuing and a very handsome vigilante rescues him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Bruce/Dick week. Prompt: Civilian/Vigilante

Bruce was in his office late one night, half-listening to Lex Luthor rant about Superman over the speaker phone. Whenever Lex got like this, all Bruce had to do was a well-timed “Uh-huh” or a non-committal “Mmm” to keep the conversation going.

“And now there’s some new costumed freak running around here. I don’t know what they call him. Night-something, I think,” Lex said.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

“What on Earth?” Bruce said, looking around his pitch dark office.

A hysterical laugh rang out from the darkness.

“Are you ready for some fun?” as voice asked.

“Bruce? Bruce, what’s going on?” Lex asked. Bruce couldn’t answer. Perhaps if he stayed still and silent, whoever was here would leave.

The lights came on again. The Joker was standing on the other side of the desk, grinning wickedly.

“Hello, Brucey.”

Bruce hit the panic button under his desk.

“Bruce, I’m calling the Gotham police,” Lex said.

“If you’d like to complete the call, please insert twenty-five cents,” Joker said to Lex. He laughed, then hung up the phone. “Now that we’re alone….”

A vent opened above them, and a figure in blue swung down from the ceiling right onto the Joker. Bruce watched the stranger fight with a mixture of awe and fear. The Joker seemed to be as perplexed as Bruce was about this intruder, but it didn’t last long. A roundhouse kick sent the Joker flying into a cabinet and into unconsciousness.

Bruce stared as the young man bent over to tie up the Joker.

“Ass….”

The young man turned around. “What?”

Bruce stared into his masked face. “Um… I… wanted to ask you, um.”

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Nightwing.” He smiled so brightly Bruce couldn’t help mirror him.

“Bruce Wayne.”

“I know,” Nightwing said. “You’re everywhere in Gotham.”

“Nightwing,” Bruce repeated. “You’re that new hero in Metropolis. What are you doing here?”

“Trying out a new city,” he said. “Besides, I like Gotham men.”

Bruce flushed. There was something in that flirtatious tone that suggested all too much for a first meeting.

The wail of sirens reached them and Nightwing looked out the window behind Bruce. “That’s my cue, I’m afraid. See you around, Bruce.” He blew him a kiss, then leapt from the desk back up into the vent.

Bruce sat there, stunned, until the police came into his office. He answered their questions as best he could, but his mind was still thinking about that wonder in blue. He hoped he would see him around soon. Just hopefully he wouldn’t have to be threatened again to do it.


End file.
